


Snowflakes and Ice Skates

by SapphicScholar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, F/F, Flashback fic, Fluff, Holiday Cheer, Literal cinnamon rolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScholar/pseuds/SapphicScholar
Summary: A cold winter’s evening double date spent cuddled in front of the fire brings Alex and Kara down memory lane.Prompt for the Danvers sisters: She crammed another cinnamon roll bite in her mouth and gestured to my ice skates.





	Snowflakes and Ice Skates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wlwjanis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwjanis/gifts).



> A/N: I set most of this one back in high school post-Midvale episode because I figure what’s not to love about a bit of young Danvers sisters bonding…
> 
> Hope you enjoy! And happy holidays :D

Maggie hummed happily as Alex placed a soft kiss against her forehead. She hadn’t thought much would beat their first holiday season together, but this one was shaping up to be even better. Between the rings on their fingers and the sight of Kara grinning broadly as she curled up with Lena on the other couch, Maggie couldn’t help but feel like this was exactly where she was meant to be. 

Finally forcing herself up and off of the couch to add another log to the fireplace before the embers could die down completely, Kara stretched and straightened out her gingerbread cookie sweater. “Does anyone want a refill on hot cocoa while I’m up?” Kara called out, picking up Lena’s empty mug and her own from the coffee table.

“Me!” Alex called out, gesturing at her mug without making any move to actually stand and get it for Kara. The room was just too warm and Maggie’s side much too inviting for her to move voluntarily.

When Kara came back, she brought a plate of cookies fresh from the oven along with with the steaming mugs of cocoa, which proved tempting enough to get everyone moving again. 

“These are so good,” Maggie moaned, popping a bite of gooey, slightly undercooked cookie into her mouth and blushing slightly when Alex kissed away a streak of melted chocolate from the corner of her mouth. 

“Baking cookies was one of the few things Alex would do with me when I first got to this planet,” Kara shrugged, picking up a small handful for herself. “Couldn’t be embarrassed by the clueless alien in the privacy of our own kitchen,” Kara teased, sticking her tongue out at Alex.

“I got better,” Alex huffed. 

“I know, I know.” Kara waved off her concern. “Do you remember the first winter we were actually friends?”

“You mean after you saved me from an otherwise certain death?” Alex snorted.

“For the first time.”

“Do I even want to know, Danvers?” Maggie asked, looking exasperated and charmed in equal measure. 

“Story for another time,” Alex whispered, dropping her head to rest on Maggie’s shoulder. 

“So what did the Danvers sisters get up to that winter?” Lena asked, a playful grin curling up the corners of her mouth. 

“I decided that I wanted to really immerse myself in earth culture,” Kara began, quickly finding herself cut off by Alex.

“By which she means that she watched every cheesy romcom and Hallmark holiday movie there was to figure out what it meant to enjoy winter.”

“I still maintain all of those things are the best way to enjoy winter.”

“Not all in the same afternoon, Kara!”

Lena let out a loud snort of laughter at that. She certainly wouldn’t complain about how ambitious Kara could be when she set her mind to experiencing and enjoying something to the fullest, but she could only imagine a teenage Alex being dragged from one activity to the next over the school’s winter break. 

Kara simply waved off Alex’s objections. “Well we started off with baking.”

“Kara had just learned about those Pillsbury Rolls.”

“It was amazing! I walked into the kitchen and Alex was ripping a can apart!”

“It was actually pretty cute,” Alex admitted. “She thought I had gotten powers too…”

“At first I was really sad because, you know, no powers buddy. But then these delicious rolls came out of the oven, and everything was good in the world.”

“Then Kara learned that they made different flavors, which led to a whole lot of taste tests.”

“Eventually I decided cinnamon rolls were my favorite, even though they never give you enough icing.”

“I promise to always buy you extra icing,” Lena said softly, earning a bright smile and a chaste kiss from Kara.

“Not to interrupt this disgustingly cute moment, but let’s return to that winter of too many sickeningly sweet cinnamon rolls…” Alex trailed off, taking a large sip of her hot chocolate before continuing. “One morning Kara decided to find out if there was a point at which she would grow tired or full of said rolls.”

“Drumroll please,” Kara yelled out, flashing Maggie a thumbs up when she obliged. “The limit does not exist!”

Snorting, Alex shook her head. “Though I found that they were thoroughly ruined for me after I got sprayed with half-chewed rolls when Kara noticed my ice skates.”

“You skate, Danvers?”

“Not much these days…or even that much back then. My dad had gotten me a used pair to go skating with him down at the old rink in Midvale when it got too cold out to surf—something about learning to be comfortable with water as more than just a liquid.”

“Whole family of nerds,” Lena teased.

“You’re one to talk, Luthor. How are your little science playdates with Winn going?”

“Anyway!” Kara interjected. “I had never been ice skating, but it really seemed like something you had to do for a proper snowy winter day.”

“It wasn’t snowing.”

“And whose fault was that?”

“Uh, geography.”

“I’m just saying, I totally could have made some snow for us if I were allowed to use my powers.” Kara sat back and crossed her arms, looking beyond smug as she popped a bite of cookie into her mouth. 

“Ah yes because that wouldn’t have drawn any attention to us.”

“I think the sheer amount Kara eats already does that, babe,” Maggie laughed, gesturing at the stack of empty pizza boxes that were definitely more Kara’s doing than theirs. 

Kara hushed Maggie. “I’m very sneaky.”

“So anyway I get dragged down to the ice skating rink with an impossibly excited alien who has, let’s not forget, never tried to ice skate and was only saved from the humiliation of constantly tripping over her big feet—”

“I grew into them,” Kara pouted, lifting up her feet for everyone to see that they were relatively proportional to the rest of her.

“—by the covert use of her powers,” Alex continued as if there had been no interruption. “So I finally get her laced into her skates and down to the rink. Mind you, she’s already almost crushed my hand squeezing it so hard along the way.”

“There’s no reason a person should be expected to stay balanced on a narrow little blade like that!”

Remembering her own fears the first time she’d been sent out on ice skates, Maggie chuckled. “It does seem like gravity or something should be winning that war.”

“So Alex goes flying off on the ice, waving at me like I should just know what to do just because she said it once.”

“Best way to learn is by trying it yourself.”

“For you,” Kara huffed. 

“I didn’t actually go that far—I just wanted to see how she would do with moving on the ice,” Alex clarified. Sure, she might have wanted to see her perfect little sister fall on her ass just once, but it didn’t mean she wouldn’t be there to help her up. “But then she was just fine! I see her going without falling once. I mean, she’s clinging to the edge of the rink for dear life at first, but she’s moving, and it’s not like she was the only one doing that.”

“Good job, babe!” Lena praised, nuzzling a little closer to Kara on the couch.

“Not so fast. Because then I see kids skating behind her and just falling over left and right. And these aren’t kids new to skating—no these are the ones flying around the rink and making everyone else look bad. But suddenly it’s like they can barely turn without tripping over their own feet. So I skate over toward Kara only to find that she’s pressing down so hard that she’s left a deep crack in the ice the whole way around!”

“Oh god,” Maggie groaned, thinking about how much it would suck to have gotten stuck in one of those ruts.

“So Alex comes over and hisses at me to get out of the ice.”

“Which she took literally.”

“I jumped.”

“And she jumped high. I had to act like she did figure skating even though she could barely make her way around the rink.”

“And I guess I landed just a little too hard.”

“Understatement of the century. The ice splintered under her—made a crater nearly a foot wide.”

Lena and Maggie were caught between horrified and amused expressions, though laughter eventually won out. 

“But the owner was so sweet about it!”

“You’re just lucky your blonde braids and big blue eyes kept him from asking whether it was your fault.”

“I offered to fix it before anyone noticed.”

“They would have noticed some teenager filling the holes with water and then breathing all over it until it froze!”

“Anyhow, Mr. Maloney gave Alex and me free passes for the whole season as an apology for the dangerous conditions.”

“Even though you were the only real dangerous condition.”

“I was great by the end of the season.”

“Because you used your powers to float a little.”

“You can’t prove that.”

“Really? Next time we go skating I’m gonna strap little kryptonite bracelets to you and see how well you balance.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Oh, she would,” Maggie laughed, having learned long ago not to expect Alex to go easy on her in a bet. 

“Whatever, watching romcoms and making snow angels are clearly the superior winter activities anyway,” Kara huffed. 

“You get them to make us some lesbian Hallmark movies, and I promise to drag Alex’s butt right on over for an all-day marathon complete with cookies and cocoa.”

Turning to Lena, Kara batted her eyelashes and flashed her best pleading smile. “So…what do you say to financing a new film venture?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr @sapphicscholarwrites if you want to say hi!


End file.
